


Don't Go, Come Back

by m7storyteller



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1.07 The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter.  (missing scene, fannish-hopefulness, speculation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go, Come Back

"Please, please...", she whispered, as she tried to stop the tears that were falling, "Graham...", she moved to kneel over him, her hands on his chest as she began CPR, counting under her breath before breathing into his mouth.  Hoping, praying that the training she had taken many years ago would work right here, right now.

"Please, don't...", Emma's voice cracked as she tried revive him, willing him to come back, "...please don't be dead.  Come on, Graham, don't leave...don't leave me."

She counted the beats and blew into his mouth, hoping to whoever was listening that they would help her bring him back.  That she could bring him back, to where he belonged.  With every breath, her own hitched sharply in her chest, the word no pounding with every beat of her heart.

"Oh, God...please...", she kissed him, pouring everything she felt into the kiss, her tears falling from her face down onto his.  She closed her eyes, not seeing one of the tears disappear into his skin with a faint glow, another slipping from her lips onto his, disappearing like the first.  

She rested her head on his chest, directly above his silent heart, sobbing as if her own heart had been broken.  She cried for him, unable to stop once she truly began, the wall Mary Margaret spoken of having finally been broken.  Shaking with grief, she almost didn't feel it when his chest moved underneath her cheek, if it wasn't for the soft inhale of breath she heard as his heart began to beat once more, strong and steady.

Emma lifted her head, blinking her eyes, as if she was waking up from a dream, "Graham?"

"Emma...", her name coming like a prayer from his lips, as he opened his eyes, looking at her as if he was just seeing her for the first time.

"Graham...", unable to help herself, she kissed him, hard and deep before pulling back, ashamed at how she was reacting when he was the one in pain, who had actually died, "We need to get you to the hospital.  I need, you need..."

He caught her and held her close, kissing the top of her head, "Emma, I'm all right."

"You died!", she laid a hand over his heart, "Your heart stopped beating, as if someone had..."

"You brought me back.", he murmured, laying his hand over hers, "You were the one that brought me back."

She shook her head, "But, you died.  You died, Graham, I watched you..."

"I did...", he admitted sitting up, taking her with him, the two of them sitting against the front of the desk,, "...but I'm here now, and that's because of you, Emma.  You saved my life."

"I was so scared.", she whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear her, "I was so scared that I had lost you, and..."

"I"m here.", he kissed her softly, his eyes sharper than they've ever been as he studied her, "And I remember everything."


End file.
